Lumenaria/1
Alexis: Alexis had been sent on a mission to see what she could find on the Ruins of Lumenaria. Fintan would not be happy if she returned with no report. She walked through the ruins, seeing what she could find. ''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: Oh, how Maya loved history! Such an amazing subject! Full of wonder, inquiring, and most of all, fun! She wandered through the ruins, studying them. '''Alexis: Alexis saw that there was someone else here now. She was relaxed to see that they did not look like they were working with the council. She walked over, and held out her hands to shake the girl's hand. "Hello. I'm Alexis, and it's really nice to meet you." KENRIC FOSTER: Kenric was grumbling about losing a bet with his sister Calla, anyone that ever said siblings are a good thing needed to get checked. He was so lost in thought he bumped into a girl with short black hair and stricking blue eyes. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: 'Just as Maya was about to record her findings in her journal, she noticed someone walk over. "The name's Maya. And the pleasure is mine, Alexis." Then someone bumped into her. "It's okay, just watch where you're going." '''KENRIC FOSTER: ' “I’m Kenric Foster, nice to meet you two.” 'Alexis: '"Nice to meet you two as well, Maya and Kenric." Alexis smiled. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"And what brings you two here?" Maya asked. "I'm just researching this place. I've always wanted to visit here." Her gaze went far. "My family are descendants of great scholars." '''KENRIC FOSTER: “My sister, she made a bet with me and I won, I’m supposed to go meet someone that absolutely hates my guts and actually come out alive.” MAYA DAWNSLAYER: 'She patted Kenric's shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck! I'll be praying for your survival!" '''KENRIC FOSTER: ' “I will need it, say, would you two care to join me?” A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. 'Alexis: '''Something about him seemed familiar. "Of course. This school report is getting boring. By the way, have you ever met Maximus Gaunt? I think he's told me about you..." KENRIC FOSTER: A scowl appeared on his face, “I met him at Slurps and Burps, he made me by him so much Lushberry juice.” '''Alexis: '''Alexis internally cursed at her cheeks for blushing. "Uh, yeah. Yeah--you could say that I know him." Alexis smiled. "Yeah, he can be annoying sometimes, can't he?" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Wait, you guys know Maximus? Curse the little brat with his impoliteness and Fanboy rank! I think that's starting to get to his head..." 'Alexis: '"Yeah...he is cocky and such," Alexis said. "But once you get to know him he's really not bad at all." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya snorted. “Yeah, right. He has worse manners than Jackson himself!” She clapped a hand over her mouth. ''You swore that you would never say his name again. 'Alexis: '"No, really. He CAN be nice sometimes," Alexis said. "Who's Jackson?" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“He was- I mean, he is- I mean- ugh! He’s just somebody okay?!“ Maya couldn’t deal with the pain right now. she took a deep breath. “Sorry, Jackson is... someone I know.” 'Alexis: '"Alright, alright." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Maximus must go out of his way to impress you if you think he’s ’not bad’.” Maya used mock air quotes. 'Alexis: '"Maybe he does--I don't know. But he is nice to me. Apparently he wasn't very kind to you." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Not very nice is an understatement.” Maya threw her hands up. “He and his friend Abben tried to kill me - just because I showed them my ability!” 'Alexis: '"I guess that IS bit extreme." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“On top of that, he scared me to death when he tried to ask my name! Doesn’t he know that it’s proper to say hello in front of a person, not behind?” 'Alexis: '"You got to cut him a little slack. All of his family members are dead, except for his half-brother he barely knows and has never met. He grew up on the streets of a city in the Forbidden Cities. I mean, he was barely getting by when I found him." 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“Abben is a friend of mine, he was probably not trying to kill you. He probaly got annoyed when you showed him your abilities since you probably did something to him while using them. He must have been showing that you wouldn’t get the best of him.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Yeah, probably. But I would appreciate him using words rather than kill me, thank you very much.” She glanced back at Alexis. “Huh. That kid and I have a lot in common regarding our family problems.” 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“I’ll be sure to tell him that. As for his behaviour, there is something suspicious going on between him and my sister, I’m not liking it.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“You mean Calla? I think Abben might have a thing for her. After all, he did blush while saying her name. Believe me, I know a lovesick elf when I see one.” 'KENRIC FOSTER: '“I think I’m going to barf, my sister’s love life is not something I needed to know about. The sad thing is, she had know idea how many people like her, I mean, who can be that oblivious?” 'Alexis: '"I bet you Max gave Abben a hard time when he blushed about that." 'ABBEN FOSTER: '“He better have, in my place that is, anyways, is everyone one in?” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Max began teasing him endlessly, if it weren’t for me, the poor guy would still be hearing Max’s taunts!” She nodded at Kenric. “Well, I’m ready. Might as well have some fun here.” 'KENRIC FOSTER: '”Okay, her name is Myra Shold, there is something suspicious going on with her dad and Calla made me ftry to find out through Myra. She lives in Lumenaria, don’t even ask how I know that, Calla somehow found out.” 'Alexis: '"Okay, sounds interesting. I'm definitely in." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“So am I. Studying these rocks alone started to get kind of boring.” '''LEIA KIRKENMEYER: '''I just appeared out of nowhere in this random place. I see a group of people out in the distance and I call out to them, taking a huge risk. "Anyone seen the Neverseen around here?" I needed to get away from them, and fast. '''Alexis: '''Alexis gulped. A newcomer. Being normally shy, it was unusual and uncharacteristic of her to be the one to answer first. "Uh, no. We were just talking...you can come join us if you'd like." ''RIA CIRRICS: ''Ria walked into the ruins.She loved history. Nothing better then a day by herself,just exploring.Suddenly,she hears a rock slide down some of the ruins.She gulps and asks"Whose there?" '''LEIA KIRKENMEYER: "Nobody part of the Neverseen!" I cried. Gosh, was that word on my mind. And so was Rolan. Oh Rolan. Every day of my life I wondered where he was. What he was doing. And most importantly, had he moved on and started to love another? ROLAN NELSON (His voice inside Leia's head): ''Oh Leia? Where are you? I've been yearning for you all these years.'' '''LEIA KIRKENMEYER: '''How I longed to believe those words. But deep in my secret heart, I knew he had moved on. After all, he thought I was dead. And he would know that my dead soul would want him to move on and be happy. Then I noticed the others staring at me. Oh yes, I hadn't told them I was an adult yet. I think they had already guessed, though.